Cops and Lovers
by ValkyriePublications
Summary: Amy is a documentary maker captures a protest on camera in downtown Austin. This story deals with adult themes. Amy is pulled over by a strange officer whose identity is yet to be reveled. Amy spends the night in jail .will her cute hero save her? Find out. Primarily for Karmy Ship however some cute Reamy moments. Enjoy.
A huge protest ignites downtown Austin. Amy a documentary maker captures the terrific scene. The protest lights the City Street, chaos and mayhem everywhere. Police sirens

echo and bounce around the nearby buildings; everyone scatters. Avoiding angry mobs and fire Amy makes it out of a tarnished city unscathed. She hops in her beat up jeep

and drives off. Amy glances at her rear view mirror noting the city on fire. The light from the city diminishes as the jeep drives further away. Amy sighs in relief the road bumpy she flips on the radio to relax.

 _I felt a spark of desire, now the flames are growing higher._

 _Really want this to work, I'm so tired of being burned._

Amy's ears swoon to the catchy melody. The irony of the song compared to where Amy had just been did not escape her. She hints a smile and huffs. A siren forces its way into Amy's ears drowning out the music. Red and blue lights flash behind the jeep. "Oh come-on" she complains. Amy clicks off the radio and pulls over. She cranks down her window. The officer's steps are heavy and getting closer. Amy takes a deep breath calming herself down. A flash light blinds her, she manages to squint open one eye.

"Licensee and registration" the police officers voice sharp and demanding. Feeling invincible Amy spouts out "Sure but, just curious, is there a reason for this stop"? Her voice

cheeky and confident. The officer is taken back. They repeat the same question with irritation. "License and registration, ma'am". With emphasis on the Ma'am. The blonde rolls

her eyes "Yeah, didn't think so". She bends to reach her glove compartment. Her T-shirt rides up; the cop's flashlight drops down the exposed skin. The cop bites down on their lower lip in appreciation of the young girl's body. Amy turns around with crumpled up papers in her hands. The officer perks up and moves the light to Amy's face. "Where you coming from"? Asked the cop as they took the papers.

The flashlight now on the papers Amy tries to make out the persons face. "Nowhere worth mentioning" She puts on a light smile. She moves her head left and right to see the

cop but it's too dark out. The officer moves the flash light back to Amy's face "I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the vehicle". The blonde smiles "Ha-ha". Her face

changes to disbelief "oh…"? She puts her hand on the handle and looks up with her most charming face. "You know we don't have to-"The officer cuts her off "Ma'am, please step out of the vehicle". The officer says angrily.

She awkwardly opens the door and gets out. The officer takes a few steps back keeping the light on her. "Slowly no sudden movements" said the cop. Amy tries to shield her

eyes with her hands "Did I… do anyth-"? The officer cuts her off again "Turn around and put your hands on the car, now"! Amy turns around instantly and puts her long fingers

on her red car. Tearing up she yelps "What did I do"? The officer gets close behind her. "Do you have anything illegal on you"? Amy turns her head "What no". The officer yells"  
Keep your head forward". Amy whips her head forward, her heart fills with Adrenalin. The officer is close enough Amy can feel their breath on her neck.

Tears run down her face as she is realizing her position. "I…i" She can't muster any words. The officer places their hand on Amy's wrist. "I'm going to have to search you" Their

voice is soft and horrifying, their intentions very clear. Amy gasp to hold her breath and closes her eyes tight pretending she is somewhere else. "Arms and…" The officer's Paton goes between Amy's legs spreading them. "Legs apart". The officer's whisper pierces Amy's ears she opens her eyes. She can see a reflection in the window and tries to make out the figure. The cop's hands leave her wrist and move Amy's slim waist. A light kiss graces her neck.

The blonde's tall slender body shivers at the slightest touch. Hands creep down moving to her lower back pressing and rubbing. The hands go even further down pressing and

squeezing until the officer lets out a sigh. Amy having enough whips around "Get off of me"! She shoves off the cop. The officer backs off. Another car pulls up with red and blue

lights flashing. The blonde girl is frantic, her face filled with dread. She is breathing heavy her blood red with anger. A female cop walks on from behind speaking. "Did you need back up"? The female cop peers at the girl getting a weird feeling from the situation." Is there a problem"? The female cop raises an eye brow

"No I have this under control…" The two share a long tension look "T-thanks though for coming as backup but I've got this". The officer stares at the other cop trying to play it off. The female cop unsure speaks "Look I know you're new but there's a proper procedure and this is not it. I suggest you take your car and go back before this gets ugly". Amy closes her eyes all the fear in her body released all at once. Amy turns around giving a look of relief to the female cop.

* * *

The dirty cop disappears as fast as they came. The female cop moves slowly to the blonde girl "Are you okay"? Amy hesitates seeing the honest concern in the girl's eyes. Amy finally nods as tears trail down her face... "Hey...hey its okay you're safe now, what's your name"? The blonde's expression turns soft. "Amy". The officer squints and gets closer to Amy "I'm sorry but Will you come with me". Amy kinks her head "Am I under arrest"? The female cop reluctantly nods. "Unfortunately I have to take you in". Amy's

unbelieving argues "Are you kidding me, Why"?! The cop smirks a bit "Because, that license plate isn't yours". The cop points. Amy scoffs "Pshhh what are you talking about". Amy looks over to see an unfamiliar license plate.

Amy's mouth drops "that is not mine". The officer crosses her arms amused by the girl "Well clearly". The blonde frazzled replies "No my plate was there before I left the protest". The cop raises her eyebrow again "Protest"? Amy flustered "No that's not" The cop smirks "I'd watch what you say princess I've already got you on two charges". Amy speechless slapping her hand to her head cursing her stupidity. "Look" Says the cop "Come with me peacefully spend the night in jail and then be out in the morning". Amy

scrunches her eyebrows knowing she has no choice she agrees. The female cop takes Amy to the police car. "Do you mind turning around". Amy shoots her a weird look. The

female cop rolling her eyes "Not like that" Amy chuckles "wouldn't be the first time". But her smile soon turns to a deep frown. The female cop grinning cuffs the blonde from

behind and opens the back car door. "Watch your head "The cop said in a caring voice. The first half of the car ride is painfully silent Amy's headrest on the window thoughtfully peering at the outside world. The Petite officer brakes the silence" I know you went through something back there between you and that cop". Amy spitefully chuckles "Yea you could say something like that". The cop feeling bad tries to console her. "Look if it were up to me I'd punch em in the face".

Amy ignores the officer. The cop speaks again." Your name's Amy right". Amy nods. The cop looks back while stopped at a red light "I'm Reagan". Amy looks at her in her big

brown eyes. Reagan bites her lip before turning around to the green light. "I hate asking this but they didn't" Amy shakes her head at the cop looking back out the window. An awkward silence fills the car. The cop blurts out "you can't talk about what happened". Amy sits up and scowls "What?! The cop replies "this cop has a lot of power you can't say

anything. If you do then". Amy distraught "You can't be serious". Reagan solemnly opens her mouth." Just Trust me on this". Amy opens her mouth to speak but Reagan beats her to the punch "I'm not telling you to let it go but if you mention what happened while in that jail I can't promise that I can protect you". Amy taken back by the comment

shakes her head "So this person is going to be there while I'm helpless in a jail cell"?! Reagan's eyes sad implying the answer yes. "Wow, that's insane, what's the name of this cop, you can at least tell me that". Reagan snaps" No I can't tell you…You don't understand and besides there's a chance that they aren't there". Amy leans up closer "What don't I understand? and ooooh only a chance thanks I'm so glad that's cleared up".

Reagan hits the steering wheel" You just don't…You can't say anything if you do then your life and mine will be in danger". The cop has a firm facial expression that scares Amy.

The cop speaks again "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to" Reagan puts a frustrated hand to her face…"its fine" Says Amy coldly as she slumps back into her seat. The rest of the ride is

silent, Reagan parks. She turns around to face Amy and notices Amy hiding her face. A tear streams down her cheek. "Hey what's wrong, I'm sorry I snapped at you…" Amy  
whimpers "No it's not you I just". Amy looks up from her fingers dwindling. "I'm scared". Reagan's reaches to put her hand on Amy's "It will be okay I promise I won't let anything happen to you". Amy looks up making long eye contact with the cute girl in front of her. Amy takes a breath "thank you…I must seem crazy to you". Reagan flashes a

quick smile" A little "They both chuckle. Reagan reluctantly talks not wanting to ruin the moment "we should go inside". Amy nods and gets out of the car. Reagan escorts her to the station.

* * *

"Lucky for you the bigger jail is full so you will be in a station holding cell". Amy rolls her eyes "yeah lucky ". Reagan leads her to the cell she raises her eyebrow "You're pretty feisty for a girl in jail that's pretty bad-ass". Amy peers at the brown haired cop. "Funny I don't feel like a bad-ass" Amy jokes. Reagan smiles. They reach the clerk. "Sit over there while I get your paper work in ". Amy sits down eyeing the station. There are people from the protest here along with some drunks. "Slow night isn't it "Says the clerk "oh

yeah not enough protest I say," The two let put a laugh as people from the protest glare at them. The clerk looks at the blonde "What's with this one" Reagan looks back " oh

her nothing bad just a disturbing the peace charge " The clerk gives a disbelieving look " That's it you probably could of charged her with a heck of a lot more".

The female cop fakes a smile "Yeah well you know me I don't like paperwork". The clerk looks at Amy and then the female cop "Sure that's it"? He winks at her. The female cop nudges him "oh come on its not like that I'm just tired and I want to go home". The clerk laughs Sure well go on in we have cell B open". Reagan's face droops down "Umm do you have any other cells open"? He shuffles though his papers "Nope we are full tonight ". The female cop looks at Amy with a pitiful look "Is everything okay "The clerk asks.

She looks back at the clerk and smiles "Yep everything's fine I'll take her in now". He nods and goes back to work. The cop takes Amy to the holding cell taking off the hand cuffs and locking her in with other cell mates. Reagan whispers to Amy "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you".

Amy nods the cop walks away but Amy yelps "Thanks". Reagan gives a short nod not to draw attention. Amy's face is in between the bars watching Reagan walk away past a

messy desk nearby. The desk was empty. Amy turns her head to the other people in the cell. "So whose here from the protest"? She asks. Most all the hands go up. "Oh well I

guess we have that in common" She shakes her head looking for conversation but is met with silence. "O-kay" She murmurs to herself. She sits down leaning against the cell bars staring at the messy desk. She tries to fall asleep but the florescent lights and freezing cold made it impossible. To make it worse there were no clocks so time seemed unending in that small room filled with strangers. Before she knows it 'its morning the station is busy and buzzing.

Amy groggy wipes drool from her mouth. "W-what time is it"? One of the strangers replies "It's almost time to get out, after twenty four hours they have to let you out". Amy stretches, she swiftly holds her shoulder "Ahhh". Her shoulder aches from leaning on steel bars all night. "Oh whoa I really have to go to the bathroom". She crosses her legs "where do we… you know"? The stranger looks at the small toilet in the middle of the room. "Oh oh now that's a joke" The stranger gives Amy a serious look and shakes her

head. Amy mutters "It's not a joke…okay…I can do this ill just hold it until I get out, no problem". The other girl laughs "good luck with that and the toilet's clogged by the way" Amy disgusted replies an elongated "great".

The cell sits in silence for some time. Amy slowly losing herself. She fights the good fight against her Bladder. She moves back and forth in pain. The other girl looks at her

inquisitively "Are you sure you don't want to just". Amy cuts her off" No I'm good". She can barely speak for fear of not being able to hold it much longer. A cop comes to the cell

door "You're all free to go ". The group sighs in relief as does Amy "Finally "She says. She launches out of her seat with a huge grin just happy to be free. The cop puts his hands on her shoulder "Not you, you stay" he points at her. "ahhh ow..What no why…This is "She watches everyone leave but herself" This isn't fair look "She starts bobbing in place and then gets closer to whisper "Look I really gotta, you know". The officer doesn't understand" Gotta what". Her face is strained she looks at the toilet and back at him. "I really

got to YOU KNOW". He crosses his arms "No I don't know…" He squints" Are you high"?

Amy dying a little inside speaks again with all that's left in her "I'm not high I just really have to pee do you have a restroom you can take me to. This one is clogged "…The cop looks at her for a long moment "nope". He closes the cell and walks away. Amy runs to the cell door "No please, PLEASE I can't hold it anymore" she slides down a bit closing her

eyes. Another officer walks by "Hey hey Mr. Officer could you please take me to a restroom I really need to go" He looks at her "Ummm I don't know if I can there's a toilet right there" She looks back and then at him "Please I can't someone clogged it up please I don't care you're a guy just help me". Feeling bad for her he reluctantly decides to help her

"I have to cuff you first and I have to watch you "She looks at him up and down "at this point I'd let that creepy janitor watch me". The cop looks back at the creepy janitor. Understanding her desperation he takes her to a restroom. She starts to bolt the cop stops her "No running we have to walk". Amy slows down about to lose it. They finally reach the bathroom. The cop stands outside the open stall his back faces her. Amy rushes to the stalls trying to pull her pants down in time. She sits down and let's lose.

Amy uncomfortable asks" Hey could you turn on a faucet or hum this is". He jumps at the chance "Sure" He goes to the sink to turn it on. Amy feels ridiculous "I never thought I would be in this situation". She laughs nervously the officer replies "Ha, me neither". Feeling awkward he speaks up "My name is Liam I'm new". Amy smiling "I'm Amy, I'm usually more graceful…actually no I'm not". Liam laughs. The bathroom door swooshes open. A girl walks in and sees the two "Liam why are you in the girls..." Walking to him

she notices Amy her mouth drops. For some reason she seems frazzled. "W-what is this"? He looks at her "Karma I, she just needed to go to the bathroom and I'm helping her". Her eyebrows raise "By helping her you mean watching her in the girls bathroom"? Liam choked up sighs "She just needed help". Karma lost replies "Who is she"?! They both look at Amy in unison. In the stall, Amy feeling like an animal in a zoo "Take a picture it will last longer"! Says Amy in a frustrated tone. Karma appalled by the girls attitude turns to Liam he stumbles on his words "That's Amy she just really really….needed to go". He realizes how stupid he must sound.

* * *

"Liam you can't do this if your dad knew". Liam interjects "and he won't know Karma you can't tell him". She opens her mouth only to be interrupted by a police radio "We need Liam booker at the scene". He looks at karma his eyes pleading her to let him free. She rolls her eyes "Just go I'll take care of this" His face now relieved "Thanks karma I promise this won't happen again" He goes in for a kiss on the cheek but she pulls away. His face looks hurt, he runs along leaving the restroom.

Karma turns to Amy clutching her jaw. Amy smiles "So you come here often" Amy chuckles at her own joke. Karma looks away "J-just hurry up". Karmas voices is oddly strained. Amy gets up and flushes. Karma can hear her struggle with her pants karma not wanting to look at her yells "We don't have long hurry "Karma says hastily. Amy

struggles to get her tight jeans on. "I'm trying but these cuffs, it won't" Karma lets out a groan" Ugh seriously"! She stomps over to Amy "Here where are the keys"…Karma realizes that Liam has the keys to the girl's cuffs. "Of course" Karma shoots Amy an angry look. Amy not wanting to annoy her "I think I can do it I'm fine". She is obviously

unable to do it. Karma goes in the stall to help her put on her pants. "You know I thought the first time a girl doing this for me would be under different circumstances "Amy snorts at another one of her bad jokes. Karma not expecting that comment is stunned a bit." I guess there's a first for everything". Karma looks up at the sad girls face "its fine it's not your fault he-". Some cops walk in karma unable to think closes the stall and turns around.

She makes Amy get on top of the toilet with her to hide their feet. Amy hits her head on the wall hard about to yelp in pain karma puts her hand over the blondes mouth. The two are really close Amy is weirded out to say the least. Karma put her finger to her mouth signing Amy to hush. The two stay silent karma knows those voices. Her colleagues

come in laughing about something "I know right that karma girl is such a spazz if she wasn't sleeping with the bosses son she would be out of here". The other cop laughs

uncontrollably "And that hair like what a weird color like this isn't some dumb art hippy fest". The two laugh putting on their makeup. Karmas face resembles a sad puppy's her eyes well up.

Amy's face turns from angry to sympathetic. Karmas face is down Amy looks at her understanding the girl a little bit more. Amy whispers " Hey" karma looks up Amy gives her a reassuring look that karma can't help but smile at a bit. The two continue on with their blundering of karma. Amy's face says it all she is beyond angry karma knowing the girl is

unstable pleads with her to not. They sit there and listen to more Amy whispers" That's it" Karmas eyes scream no as she closes them. All she hears is a loud fart sound. "Oh god these tacos we too much" Amy continues making fart sound with her hands "Oh no its everywhere can't control it" The colleges run away scared of the graphic nature that

would lie behind the stall door. "Oh the humanity!" She continues till they are gone. When they hear the door leave karma starts to laugh hysterically "I can't believe you did that "Amy looks at her "Well I can't just stand by and do nothing besides I've always have wanted to do that".

Amy holds a prideful face as karma looks at her more softly. Karma looks at Amy and remembers that the girl's pants are still down and that are in a very compromising position. "Oh my god" Karma can't even look at her suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry" Karma gets off the girl and stands up. " let me help pull these up". Amy tries to help her pull her skinny jeans up with her. Karma starts to really notice Amy's body "Whoa…these sure are some tight pants". Amy huffs "I know I usually don't wear stuff like this".

Karma almost pulls them all the way up slowly shifting them up. "How do you even breath" She jokes Amy feeling the pants torturing her again "Honestly, they make my butt

look good". Karma smiles "okay ready on three pull up and jump…THREE". Karma lifts Amy into the air and the pants finally come back on. Amy breaths very hard "Okay, Lesson

one no more skinny jeans in jail". Karma laughs under her breath. Karma opens the stall and leads Amy out into the lobby going towards cell B.

Reagan frantically searches the halls to see Amy and karma walking out of the bathroom. Her eyes bug out as she rushes to them. "Amy"! A voice calls, karma looks over "Reagan"? Amy props up and gives a lazy smile to Reagan. Reagan not pleased look at the two where have you been?! Ms. Raudenfeld wasn't signed out we thought she had

escaped or worse". Karma calmly explains "She needed to use the restroom so". Reagan sways and her shoulders relax "Ashcroft you do this again and you'll be fired". Karma lets go of Amy "Yeah sure sorry I didn't". Amy is dragged away before karma can finish Reagan leading her to her cell. Reagan looks back at Amy whispering in her ear "Are you okay did anything happen"? Amy surprised "Yeah I'm fine but they won't let me go". Reagan raises her eyebrow "What you should have been due to leave this morning". Amy

confused "Well it's been twenty four hours and look I'm still here". Reagan looks down "I'll see what I can do…and um" Reagan awkwardly looks away from Amy "Your zippers down".

Amy jerks her head down "What" embarrassed she pulls her zipper up right away. Reagan stares at the dorky girl in front of her "What do I have something on my face". Says Amy. Reagan snaps herself out of staring at her "No I just…" Amy waits expectantly for an answer. "I was just thinking that you don't belong here". Amy quirks her head to the side with a questioning face. "Forget I said anything let's just get you out of here". Reagan smiles awkwardly. She takes Amy back to her cell. There are only two other people in

the cell sleeping their alcohol off from the night before. Reagan leads her In "Stay here I'll get this sorted". Amy sarcastic "I'll be here when you get back". Reagan leaves as Amy slouches down in her old spot leaning against the bar staring at the messy desk. A girl with four coffees walk by passing the coffee to coworkers. Its karma, she smiles at the mean girls who wore trash talking her. At the last coffee Karma sits down at the messy desk and takes a long sip of her hot coffee. Amy licks her lips thinking that coffee sounds

good right about now. "So that was **her** desk" Mumbled Amy. She unwittingly stares at karma when karma peers over to see Amy she looks away unable to make eye contact.

Karma starts writing on paper. Her work is important thought Amy. Amy looks away and then beck only to see a paper sign up that says "Thank you". Amy smiles and nods. A man goes up to karma stealing her attention away from Amy. The man was older and seemed important when he asked karma a question his hand lingered on karmas shoulder for a long time. That reminded Amy that the cop that almost hurt her was in the same station somewhere. Maybe it was him Amy thought. Amy is distracted by the opening of

a cell door Reagan got her released. Reagan smiles "You're free now do you need a ride to your car"? Amy stood up a simple "Yes" crossed her lips. Karma looks over to see Amy leaving but is still talking to the older man. Amy is lead past the man he turns to Amy his face cold and ridged his face gave Amy the shivers. Reagan and Amy reach the car "You ready to go home" Said Reagan. "More than ever "Said Amy with a sluggish smile". The older ridged man comes running out. "Wait officer Ritz she isn't released yet"!

Reagan's face scrunched up as Amy wicked around to face the man. A sad "No" escaped Amy's mouth. Reagan appalled "The paper work is there she is allowed to go". The man stood looking at the two "I'm sorry miss but I can't let you go. You have a lot of charges and".

Reagan takes the paper from his hand "Let me see. That…" She looks up at him and then at Amy "This can't be real I am the one that drew up these papers I only had her for a peace charge not arson"! Amy's face is horrified "Arson"?! The man holds up his hands "Look all I know is that she can't go yet". Reagan steps in front of Amy to block her from the man. "I don't know what you are trying to pull but you can't keep anyone more than twenty four hours without officially charging her". His eyes widen "I don't know who

you think you're talking to because you act like I'm not your boss's boss". Reagan looks down remembering her place "The paperwork says she stays ". He crosses his arms to watch Reagan cuff the girl. Reagan not wanted to do it hesitates with a sad look in her eye. Her and Amy exchanged looks of disappointment and guilt." Arrest her that is an order". He says sternly his voice echoed in Amy's ear making her shake a bit. Reagan slowly makes Amy turn around against the police car. She is cuffed.

The Chief of police stands there overseeing the arrest. "Come on Ritz do your training Miranda rights and a search". Reagan gulps and whispers into Amy's ear "I'm sorry ". Reagan gets a stone hard look on her face "Anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law". She continues to say the rights as she pat's down the tall blonde.

Reagan's voice disappears as Amy remembers flash backs to the first cop. The man watches them "Good job Miss Ritz you did your damn job now take her in ". He turns around

and walks inside. Amy is tuned around by Reagan." Is that him "Says Amy…Reagan stays very quiet "I can't say".

* * *

The two walk quietly back in very solemn way. Passing the messy desk once again Amy is forced back into her cell. Reagan sighs "Is there anyone you can call"? Amy's eyes fall  
down. "No" The thin girl says Shakily. Reagan's looks away her eyes become watery. "Look I"…She can't bear to look at the blondes face. "Do you have a lawyer"? Amy looks at Reagan the girls face full with dread "I can't afford one" Amy puts her head down on her hands rubbing her forehead trying to think. Reagan though the bars whispers "I know a good lawyer ill call him ". Amy looks at her with thankful eyes and nods. Reagan's nods and gets up walking towards the messy desk. Karma walking up sits down. Reagan

passing her stops Amy stares at the two. Karma perks up "Hey Reagan "Karma weary of the girl. Reagan gives her and nasty look then looks back at Amy. "IS there something wrong"? Karma asks. Reagan looks back, "No, nothing". Reagan disappears behind a door. Karma seeming distraught by the weird look she shuffles though some papers. Amy stares at karma board and disappointed. Amy gets lost in thought.

POV Amy

 _This really is my luck. It smells bad in this cell like alcohol and people who haven't bathed_ Amy lifts her arms scrunching her nose up _…wait that's me. Sigh… at least I got the_

 _footage I needed. Was it worth it? I might be in here forever at this rate…The only thing getting me though this is that cop Regan. Without her I would truly know definition of_

 _helpless._ Amy chuckles. _To think I used to be such a straight A student I never went out to party's and never have done anything bad in my life but here I am…sitting on cold concrete…in this jail cell._

Amy found herself humming the song from the car she closes her eyes. Her voice wasn't perfect but she could reach the right notes and before she knew it karma was staring.

Karma gets up walking closer to the humming Amy. She leans down close to Amy's face staring at her is disbelief. "Where did you hear that"? Amy jolts her heart leaps out of

her chest. "Woah ahh" Amy screams. Karma backs off "ahh I didn't mean to scare you". Karma surprised by Amy holds her hand on her heart catching herself. "Where did you hear that song"? Amy sits up "oh umm the radio…why"? Karma scowls "The radio"?! Amy nods scared of the auburn haired girl. Karma murmurs "That bitch". Karma looks back at Amy's terrified face "Oh not you, I-I'm not making sense". Amy sighs "It's okay not like I'm doing anything". Karma quarks her head "Yeah why is that shouldn't you be out by now"

She looks at her watch "Woah you are way past your time". Amy smiles "Well apparently I'm being charged with arson so" Amy shrugs. Karma opens her mouth "Oh" She falls

silent. Amy looks back up "Oh what." Karma tries to shut herself up "It's nothing". Amy perks up "No you were going to say something" Karma stares at her with a face of guilt

"Well"?! Karma gets closer to the bars "What's your last name"? Amy confused "Raudenfeld, Why". Karmas face is filled with dread "Oh my god" karma paces a bit Amy tries to follow her "Oh my god what"?! Karma looks up sad as a puppy in rain." I might of…" She speed up her speech to try to hide what she is saying next "Accidentally mixed up your files with another Amy in your cell. That's all bye".

Karma walks away fast "WAIT"! Screamed Amy "You what"?! Karma mouths "Shit" Under her breath and turns around "Look Amy may I call you that "? Amy with crossed arms rolls her eyes while nodding. "Amy I'm new and I NEED this job, I messed up". Amy scoffs "Yeah ya did". Karma feeling uncontrollably guilty looks at her. "Please don't tell I can't get in trouble again". Amy looks at her suspicious "What do you mean again" Karma smiles "The restroom remember, "Amy relieved nods "Yeah Reagan really bit my head

off". Karma feeling bad "Look I can make it up to you just please don't tell anyone I'll get you out all I have to do is change the paperwork". Amy obviously not wanting to take the deal. Karma puts her hands together and begs the girl "Please pretty please". Amy can't help but feel bad for the girl. In frustration "Fine" Karma relieves smiles "Thank you" Amy stands tall with a finger pointing at karma " But I won't stay here much longer" Karma happily nods " Sure all I have to do is get the paperwork from the chief it'll be fine". Amy interjects "And I want breakfast "Karmas smile fades a bit "Sure um but I can't leave"… Amy sighs ugh fine Amy looks around seeing donuts. "Give me one of those".

Karma looks back "the donuts"? Amy annoyed "No the box… yes the donuts"! Karma puts her hands up in defense "Okay". Karma goes over to the box and lifts it up her face

disgruntled. Amy's smile soon turns dead "What". Karma cringes while opening the empty box. Amy sits down slumping starving and disappointed. Karma walks up seeing the poor girl "ummm" She hesitates look back at her desk " I have some food you can have" Amy looks up at karma with a pout lip and cute sad eyes." Really"? Karma smiles at the

childish girl "Yeah just a sec". Karma scampers to her desk grabbing an egg mc muffin from the mc Donald's bag she had brought in. Karma reluctantly hands it over, she is starving herself. Amy takes it like a hungry animal ravishing it taking big bites. She relaxes her body is joy the food giving her life. She hears karmas stomach growl. Karma bites

her lip wanting the food. Amy look to and from karma and the sandwich …" Here". Amy rips the sandwich in half and they share it. Karma almost rips it from her hands but stops herself "A-Are you sure" Amy rolls her eyes "Yeah take it before I change my mind". Karma takes it eating and enjoying the warm taste of breakfast.

The two agree that the sandwich was probably the best that they have had in a long time. Karmas phone goes off and she hopes to her desk to answer it. Amy continues eats hearing the conversation , " Yeah" Said karma " Yeah I know I didn't know"…"Yea okay I understand". Karma slams down the phone Amy with a mouth full of food "Who was that" Karma looks up remembering Amy being there " Oh that that was…my mom" Amy " She sounds nice" Amy's sarcasm was obvious " Yeah well family can be like that"

Karma said. Amy nods "I hear yea". Amy stretches karma notices the thin blonde's hip bone protruding her skin making her remember the embarrassing bathroom scene. Embarrassed she looks away when Amy sees her staring. Karma sits down flustered again shuffling though papers and taking calls. Amy tired falls asleep to karmas voice answering the phones.

A hand runs along Amy's back going further and further down. "No, st-stop". A raspy female voice whispers in Amy's ear "Are you sure you want that". The female police officer turns Amy around. Auburn hair fills Amy's sight it's Karma?! "Karma What are you"?! Karmas finger moves to Amy's lips " Shhhh" Karma winks "I heard you were hungry how

about we fill you up". Karmas hand pushes against Amy's wet slip. " Aguugh". Amy lets and disgruntle grown. "You like that I can tell" Karmas face is closer to Amy's. Karma takes a deep breath " hmmmm you smell yummy". Amy lets out sigh "Stop".

Karma ignores her and kisses her neck down "Seriously stop" Amy pushes her off. Karma angry. Amy speaks "I don't want it like this". Tears and anger fill Amy's face. Karmas face angry "Well I didn't care before so why should I care now". Amy hurt "What". Karma turns Amy around to face the car. Karmas movements mock the ones of the corrupted

police officers. Except this time karma has gone further. Karmas hand goes below Amy's tight pants finding their way to her clit. Rubbing her Amy groans " Please sto-" Amy can't finish her sentence . Karma continues the baton that speeded Amy's legs before finds its way rubbing in and out of Amy's legs. The stimulation is too much for the slender blonde. Her knees start to buckle " uhh uh uh not so fast " Amy's hair is pulled back " Karma whispers into Amy's ear " Bad girls don't get to cum".

Amy's head is slammed down onto the car. "Augh". The police officer garbs Amy's hips grinding into them hard. "Karma". Amy whimpers trying to get her to stop. Karma

hesitates. "Please karma". The two makes eye contact angry karma smacks Amy's ass hard enough to leave a large mark "Don't ever use my name" Amy screams in pain, her

tears fill her face. " Ple" Another slap stops her from speaking all you can hear are whimpers . "What my name"?! Another slap moves her whole body up.. Amy cries "Officer". She is slapped again this time with all of karmas strength "OFFICER"!.

* * *

Karma takes the hand that had left Amy in pain and uses them to caresses the area that was hit. "Hmm" Karma moves down biting the back of amys pants pulling them down.

Amy closes her eyes and cries confused and hurt. Karma gets Amy's pants off exposing her long legs and black lace underwear. Karma appreciating the underwear "Looks like you were asking for it with these on". Karma licks the lining of Amy's thighs from behind sending shivers through Amy's body. Karmas rough hands suddenly turn soft. Her

touches gentle and her kisses gentle. "Turn around" Amy turns around as karma holds her hips. Intertwining their legs. Amy's teary face turned down is lifted up by a gentle hand of karmas. "Say my name again". Amy entranced and obedient says her name "Officer". Karma smiles and kisses Amy gently on her lips the feeling between the two

kissing filled both of them making their lower bodies tingle. The look on karmas face has change from a cold one to suddenly caring. Amy's eyes well up again. Karma kisses her

again soft and caring her touch caring.

Karma reaches under Amy's shirt too slowly lift it up. As they give each other, softest kisses Amy starts to unbutton karmas uniform but is stopped. Karma holds her hand looking into Amy's green beautiful eyes. Karma nods realizing her feelings. Both bodies exposed the chill of night their bodies beautifully lit by the moon light. Karma lifts Amy

onto the hood of the car topping her the two unstoppable in their kisses unable to separate each kiss sent shock waves down each other's bodies. Both teary eyed both giving themselves together fully. Karma kisses Amy's neck. Amy lets out a long sigh groaning uncontrollably. A loud moan escapes Amy's lips. "Woah" Karma tongue slips inside Amy

forcing Amy's back to arch and an incredible angle. Karma moves up kissing Amy's body lightly finally reaching Amy's neck again. "I know" She whispers "You taste good too"

Says karma into Amy's ears making her weak. Amy and karma kiss again.

A police car pulls up a girl apparels "Did you need back up" Amy horrified tries to cover herself she sits up. Karma smiles "Yes I do" The girl comes out from the light. It's Reagan she smirks and raises an eye brow while taking off her uniform "I see you started without me Kamren that is so like you". Karma annoyed "its karma but Amy here already knows what to call us". Reagan gets closer to the car hood. "Good she's gunna need to moan something". Amy confused Looks at the two. "Come on Amy you didn't really think

I was being nice because I'm a nice person" Reagan leans in to Amy. 'I um". Reagan is very close "speechless princess? Let's fix that". Reagan kisses Amy her kiss slow and smooth. Her movements slow as gentle even more so than karmas. Reagan cups Amy's face kissing her again and again. "Reagan let her breath" Reagan detaches smiling biting

her lip "I can't get enough" They kiss again karma grabs Reagan away "She's not all yours ". Reagan rolls her eyes. "Your right". Amy filled with ecstasy can only muster to look

at the two beauties. Reagan and karma kiss in front of Amy sharing Amy's taste. They turn to Amy on each side kissing her and forcing their hands under her black lace underwear.

Amy's eyes shoot wide open.


End file.
